Hybrid vehicles which use more than one power source for propulsion have recently been developed. Most commonly, the term “hybrid vehicle” is applied to vehicles that use an internal combustion engine as a primary power source and an electric motor as a secondary power source. The electric motor is capable of operating independently of or in conjunction with the internal combustion engine to drive the wheels of the vehicle. The electric motor substantially enhances the fuel efficiency of the internal combustion engine.
Thermoelectric devices are devices which convert thermal energy into electrical energy and are relatively simple devices having no moving parts. Therefore, thermoelectric devices are amenable to relatively low production costs in high volume and have a potential for high reliability. Furthermore, semiconductor technology and cost curves can be applied to thermoelectric technology implementation schemes to reduce costs considerably.
Thermoelectric devices have the potential to enhance the propulsion efficiency of a hybrid vehicle by capturing waste thermal energy from the internal combustion engine of the vehicle. Therefore, a thermoelectric augmented hybrid electric propulsion system for a hybrid electric vehicle is needed to convert waste heat from an internal combustion engine into electrical power in order to increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicle as well as the maximum power available for vehicle propulsion and the vehicle electrical system.